


RoboHeda

by Hillberry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillberry/pseuds/Hillberry
Summary: Raven has a surprise for Clarke, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“I have a surprise for you,” Raven said expectantly.

Clarke hated surprises.

“I think it's going to weird her out,” Octavia supplied.

That made things worse.

“You're going to love it!” Raven assured, “I made her for you myself!”

Her?

“I mean, this is pretty genius, even for Raven,” Octavia supplied.

“I thought you said Clarke wasn't gonna like it,” Raven shot back. 

“She isn't,” Octavia replied simply.

 

Clarke smiled cautiously. Of all the things to come from this whole trip to earth with “The 100” debacle, Clarke’s newfound friendship with Raven and Octavia was one of her favorites.

“Don't keep me in such suspense,” Clarke sighed.

“You have to tell her Raven,” Octavia said urgently, “you can't just show her, that's what’ll really freak her out.”

“We’ve been over that before Blake,” Raven said sadly, “you know I'm all for big gestures Griff,” she began.

Clarke felt a nervous knot forming in her stomach. 

“Spit it out Reyes, or I will,” Octavia all but growls.

“I may have been able to recover portions of Becca’s original chip,” Raven begins.

“And?” Clarke asked, “what's the point?” She wondered out loud. 

“I, Raven Reyes,” she said with some fanfare, “have created…”

“Spit it out,” sighed Octavia.

“Lexabot!”

“Say what?” Clarke blurted. 

“I created a synthetic skin and everything!”

Octavia shook her head quietly on the side of the room.

“Explain,” Clarke ordered slowly.

“I was able to isolate the metadata that was Lexa… errr that Lexa contributed to the chip. So I was going to build a computer program, so you could, like, sort of talk to Lexa online, or her, memory so to speak,” Raven paused, but Clarke’s insistent star urged her to continue. “Can't I just show her?” She asked Octavia.

“No,” Octavia said again, “Not unless you want a dead Griffin on your hands, or if you aren't careful, a dead Reyes.”

“Point taken,” Raven sighed, “okay,” she began again, “so Jasper found out and he told me I wasn't thinking big enough. What if I could bring her back? I mean not really. Jasper was high and had somehow found this old movie,” Clarke was staring at Raven like Raven was going on a tangent, “I promise that this important and makes complete sense,” she assured, “just let me finish,” no one had ever accused Raven Reyes of being less than verbose. Clarke nodded for her friend to continue, “So this movie, it's obviously pre-nukes because almost everything that isn't propaganda is. So in this movie, there is this robot, who has a lifelong quest to become human. He ends up becoming one so much in fact that he,” Raven paused, “I digress,” she admitted, “So Jasper suggested that I could build a robot and put Lexa’s metadata into its programming.”

“But you had to think bigger,” Octavia supplied.

“It's taken me ages,” Raven ignored, “but I think I've created a pretty good likeness.”

“It's actually kind of scary,” Octavia supplied.

“Wait,” Clarke raised a finger, “are you telling me, that…”

“Uh huh,” Raven supplied proudly, “Clarke Griffin, may I present to you,” she pranced toward a sheet nearby, “Lexa 2.0,” with a flourish, Raven raised the sheet. 

It was almost Lexa standing there, almost. Clarke could only stare, wide eyed and open mouth, as ‘Lexa 2.0’ said her first words, “Hello Clarke,” expectantly.


	2. Take Her For A Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexabot leaves Raven's workshop for the first time

Clarke smiled hesitantly and took a step toward the robot. She was surprisingly lifelike, but was fairly dead in the eyes, no confusing her with the real thing as far as Clarke was concerned. Lexabot allowed Clarke to study her. As she came closer, Clarke could hear the whir of machinery, giving away the inner workings of the humanoid. 

“Jesus Raven,” Clarke breathed.

“Not Jesus, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Raven quipped.

“You've outdone yourself.”

“Do you like it?” Lexa’s voice asked.

“It's weird,” Clarke admitted, “but I don't hate it.”

A frown of concern graced Lexabot’s face. Clarke stepped closer to comfort Lexa, robot or not, her love was upset. She touched Lexa’s cheek and was surprised to find it cool to the touch. There was some warmth, from whatever machinery was inside of Lexa, but not nearly as much as there would be if she was human. Clarke winced at the touch, it was the little things that made this so weird.

“Tell me more,” Clarke ordered.

“Okay, so the chip allowed to to isolate physical features and give me a schematic. That's how she can look and sound so much like herself. Go ahead, take her for a spin.”

“Spin?” Lexa’s face had a bemused smile.

“Go for a walk or something?” Raven suggested, “she has a solar panel at the back of her head.”

“She has a what now?” 

“How did you expect her to keep running?” 

“And what do you think people will say when they see the dead commander wandering around Arkadia?” 

“Have her wear big sunglasses?” Raven suggested, “maybe a hat? Plus she’s dressed in sky people clothes.”

“Okay, so I have to ask,” Clarke said tentatively, is she…” she trailed off. “Umm,” Clarke made a hand gesture up and down the robot.

“She’s anatomically correct if that's what you're asking,” Raven waggled her eyebrows.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Wait, does that mean… oh my god, you've seen her naked!”

“I flashed her to soften the blow,” Raven quipped

Clarke’s look of terror told Raven she had gone too far.

“Kidding Griff,” Raven laughed, “if it helps, the memory hadn't been installed at that point, so she doesn't remember a thing.”

“How comforting,” Clarke deadpanned. 

“What shall we do Clarke?” Lexabot asked, enunciating the ‘k’ just like she always did in life.

Clarke thought, and stared and thought some more. She shifted between her feet. This was weird, very weird. 

Octavia broke the silence, “how about I sneak you out the back and you can go take a walk in the woods?” She suggested.

The blonde released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, “thanks,” she said quietly, “that sounds good.”

“Okay,” Octavia said, “Let me go check the corridor.”

Clarke nodded.

“Do whatcha think Griff?” Raven raised an eyebrow.

“This is so incredibly sweet of you Raven. I'm sure it took you so much time and effort. Thank you.” A diplomatic answer, but the truth. If she'd learned one thing from watching Lexa talk to people, it was the art of the diplomatic non answer. She gave Raven a hug. 

Octavia returned, “Come on!” She whispered urgently. 

Clarke broke away from Raven and turned to Lexabot, “you ready?” She asked. 

Lexa answered with a nod and a nervous smile. Could a robot be nervous? The intricacies of this machine with her love’s memories was absolutely amazing. Octavia nodded as well, before leading them out the door and down the hallway. Lexa was in the middle, since she was the one who didn't belong. Clarke and Octavia being in this part of Arkadia was not unusual. Lexa, however was supposed to be dead. She flipped the hood of her (Raven’s) sweatshirt up, if there was one thing Lexa knew it was stealth. The corridors were quiet, it was the middle of the day and quite a few people were on a mission to map the area. Besides, there was always something to do to make Arkadia better. Octavia checked their blind corners nonetheless, Indra had taught her well.

“Shit,” Octavia muttered after one particular corner. She put her finger to her mouth to tell the other ladies to be quiet (as if they hadn't been already) and then the sound of footsteps began coming toward them. Octavia leaned as close into the wall as possible, but also seemed to be shielding Lexa with her body, so Clarke did the same. If this had really been Lexa, this position would have sent Clarke into a tailspin. There was no breath on her neck, no heat against her, no fire in Lexa’s eyes and especially not the musky scent of dirt, sandalwood and sweat that Clarke had become accustomed to. Then there was that sweet smile, and Clarke couldn't help but smile back. 

“Psst,” Octavia hissed at Monty. He had been at the back of the pack of people. Monty and Octavia made eye contact, and he whispered something to the lady he was with before making a quiet exit. 

“What the fuck?” Monty said when he saw Lexabot, “she’s alive?” His gun was trained on the commander’s likeness.

“Lexa 2.0,” Octavia said simply

“No shit?” Monty raised an eyebrow, “I knew Raven was a genius, but I didn't think that even she could pull this off.”

“Yeah, yeah, Raven is awesome,” Clarke replied impatiently, “will you put the fucking gun down? I still have no clue why they let you, any of you, carry those around in here, metal walls,” she knocked on one for effect, “ricochet… could be really bad.” If there was one thing Clarke knew about it was friendly fire. 

Monty wordlessly put the gun in it’s holster and began following the group on their journey. It wasn't until a few corridors later, that they were stopped in their tracks. 

“Clarke?” Marcus said as he rounded the corner, “care to explain,” he waved his hand up and down indicating Lexa, “what is going on here?”


	3. Unwanted Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they explain Lexabot?

Monty laughed, “good luck explaining that one.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Kane, I can explain.

“No,” Lexabot said for behind her, “I can.” There was a pointed pause before she continued, “The flame was not completely destroyed,” she said ceremonially.

Clarke sighed, “She’s data, wires and stuff. Raven made her, you'd have to ask Raven for specifics. Give her back a knock if you don't believe me.”

Kane did just that, and heard a thunk, “who else knows about this?”

“Raven, obviously,” Clarke supplied, “Jasper knows about the idea, but I don't think he’s seen her.”

“Good. If word got out about this then the Grounders would have our heads. This would be paramount to sacrilege in their minds.”

“That's an understatement,” Octavia muttered.

A small smile passed Lexa’s face for just a moment, Clarke almost thought she imagined it. Perhaps it was her way of recognizing Skaikru’s growth.

Kane was thinking, and Clarke could practically see his wheels turning, “and what is the purpose of this?” He asked after a beat.

“Purely recreational?” Clarke squeaked.

Octavia stifled a laugh. Clarke glared and punched her on the shoulder.

“You know, how bad this'll look if it gets out?” Kane was soft, but stern.

“Yes sir,” Octavia supplied.

“You can't keep her.”

“But---” Octavia began. 

“He’s right O, Clarke conceded, she knew it was true, but she still didn't like it.

“What if,” Octavia began, “what if Clarke keeps her in her room?”

Because that isn't creepy, Clarke thought to herself. There goes Griffin, she has a secret sex robot in her room. Not that she was thinking about sexing a robot. Not to mention the fact that she'd had other lovers in that room.

“Look,” she said finally after taking a breath. Almost surprised that Lexa hadn't taken charge, “just give me a little time Kane. Okay?” Her voice sounded foreign to her, there was more whine to it than she'd intended, her ears turned pink with embarrassment, and she brushed her hair forward to cover them.

Kane nodded, “you have the day, then you have to at least take the skin off it. We can't very well have a dead woman walking around Arkadia. Tell Reyes excellent work though. I have a project she may be interested in,” he didn't let them respond, he just gave them a half smile and walked away.

“Shit.” Monty muttered.

“What?” Clarke asked, “you don't realize how much worse that could have gone?”

Octavia gave a half smile.

“Come on,” Clarke ordered, “let’s get out of here.”

Her companions nodded their agreement. They slinked their way down another hallway. Only a few other members of Arkadia would be worse to run into than Kane, but they were vigilant nonetheless. When they reached their destination, a back door disguised as an air vent, Monty made a triumphant whoop and Octavia smiled brighter than Clarke had seen in the months since Lincoln’s death.

“Beat it Green,” Octavia’s words may have been harsh, but her tone was playful. 

Monty shrugged, gave them a crooked smile and walked away.

“Thanks!” Clarke called after him, “You too O. Do you wanna come sit for a bit?”

“I wouldn't want to intrude.”

“Nonsense.”

Octavia looked at the pair skeptically, “she didn't want to spend time with me in life,” Octavia motioned to the android, “why would she want to now?”

“Because I want you to.”

“And what Clarke wants, I want.” Lexabot said almost automatically.

“Seriously Octavia. Besides, she and Lincoln grew up in the same clan, maybe she has some stories about him?” She asked hopefully.

“He was a few years older than I, but I do. Lincoln always treated me well,” Lexa supplied.

“Fine,” Octavia acquiesced with a sigh, “but you'll tell me if I'm cramping your style?”

“Deal.”

With that the trio made their way out the door, Octavia on the lookout for any unwanted attention. The forest was not too far away from this entrance, however, there was enough of a clearing between that Clarke felt her stomach tighten with nerves. Lexabot crouched low (it really was amazing how flexible and lifelike she was) and the other women followed suit. 

A shot rang out in the distance. Of course they'd felt the need to install a guard tower during Pike’s reign. 

“Jok,” Lexabot swore.

“Just keep going,” Octavia urged, “we’ll explain.” She patted at her sides, “Do you have a radio?” She asked Clarke urgently. 

“No!” 

“Shit I thought Raven and I told you to bring one,” she put a hand to her head, “Hey!” shouted up, hands in the air. 

Another shot.

“Motherf---” Octavia began.

“O?” A voice called from the tower; Bellamy. 

“Yeah!” She affirmed, “Kane gave us the go ahead for a special… mission. Very hush hush, sorry we didn't let you guys know.” It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either, which was good because she yelled loudly enough for half of Arkadia to hear.

“I'm coming down!”

No, don't.

“Seriously?” Octavia said with a sigh, “Don't,” that part is a yell. 

Octavia walked away from her brother, not really knowing if she'd said enough to dissuade him, “Busy body,” 

Clarke isn't sure if she heard her friend right, but she follows along anyway, toward the opening where they had seen Lexabot disappear into the woods.


End file.
